Electrical insulating gloves are typically made of rubber or some other non-conductive material. It is desired by electrical workers to test their insulating gloves frequently for holes or other defects to ensure that the gloves maintain their insulating properties, thus providing a peace of mind for the safety of the electrical worker.
Several testing products are available for use to test gloves in the service shop, some of which are pedestal styles, others are bench top styles, and yet others are of the water immersing types. In general, gas or air based testing products provide the means for directing pressurized gas into the insulating glove to test the glove for leakage, such as due to holes or other defects, thus a potential source for arcing. However, not all devices are the same and some are complicated or too bulky to be readily usable for on-site testing.